sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Raven the Panther
Name: Raven Real name: Fionna Rose Smith Animal: Panther Theme song: Michael Jackson's Rockin' Robin/ Faiytail theme song Age: 17 Abilities: She has Lot of knowledge, and can fix many things. How Raven was created: No, I'm not talking about rp. This is how I thought her up. So back a few years ago, I was watching Teen Titans. Before they made the Teen Titans GO! Of course. So it was a episode about Raven (Duh :3), and I was so intrigued by her, so I wanted to make my character like her. Although my Sonic Raven is happy, and she has a different voice from the Teen Titans Raven, she's still based on her. (Note: Although my Sonic character isn't like Teen Titans Raven, the Sonic one actually has a form that makes her sort of like the Teen Titans Raven.) Thoughts about her friends: She sees her boyfriend Komerl (In canon universe) as not just strong and kind, but as a important role in her life. She sees her friend Hugh Brave and courageous, and Jinx, her dead brother, as swift and intelligent. She knows she'd take a sword/bullet for them anytime, anyday, any moment. Abilities: Lets start off with weapons. Raven is accurate with almost any gun, and has well aim, due to her practicing, by shooting targets. Her main weapon is usually a katanna, which is made out of surprsingly light weight, titanium steel. When she has no weapons, you can count on her to be accurate with bombs, and/or other mechanical destruction devices she hand makes, that are usually kept in a pocket, or her belt. Physical combat is a strength with her, too. She's accurate with her hands, but not as so with her feet. Physically, she doesn't seem to be strong. She isn't, really, but she is cunning, and the fat she has on her is pure muscle. Weaknesses: Although Raven is not exactly fit for being a damsel in distress, people take her as that, and they call her petty, and weak. This causes her to think of herself lowly at times, and sometimes cause distraction. Another weakness has to do with her strength. Although she can be semi strong, it isn't much of strength. But although she is sometimes a bit weak, her endurance is high, so she can fight, or have more strength for longer periods of time. Description: Raven is a black panther with gray eyes, a black belt, a long black velvet coat with neon green trimming, a neon green headband, straight/wavy hair, and a katanna usually at her side. You never know when she wants to tell you a joke, or slice your head off with her katanna. Personality: Raven is 100% tomboy. Put her in a dress, skirt, or anything pink or purple, and she will personally hunt you down.No one said she had a bad attitude, but if you push her enough, she will. She's smart, clever, and swift, but not really strong. She was created to be a partner for Tails, but the experiment failed, and she got away. She has a kind personality, and her fatal flaw is trusting people when you shouldn't. Because of that flaw, she became a slave to those who needed machines. Quotes: "It'll be wrong to save me. I'm just a simple tomboy. You have a right to live, years to pass, and become. I will become of death, just an image. But worry not, for I will watch you grow." - Said when she was dying on board Space Shuttle 12 (She WAS resurrected) "At least you have some good in you. Use that good to embrace your potential, and that special talent you have. It could mean the advantage of the battle you fight against death, and life." -Said to Komerl when she first met him "I like Doritos." (I HAD to put this in XD) -Said in my head countless times Story: Raven was created in a lab. Scientists had tooken DNA from Miles "Tails" Prower to investigate, and make a new species. They tested, and soon came up with Raven. Originally named Fiona, she escaped the cell of which she was kept in, and fled to a ship. There, she got captured and was put to work as a slave by a few Bots. Growing up, she became smarter, and soon was able to take over the ship and crash land in a river. There, she found her adopted brother, Jinx, and was set to High School on her birthday. Friends: Jinx the cheetah Komerl the Hedgezoid Hugh the Wolf Enemies: Eggman, Bone the Siberian Tiger, and anyone who defies her privacy. Romantic preference: Yes, she is straight. She has never had an affair with a guy, (Until now) unless you call being stalked an "affair". She tends to prefer funny guys, (She doesn't care about how strong they are) and ones who are usually kind. Although she'd like a guy who would take a bullet for her, she wouldn't let that happen. She'd always take the bullet for friends, and family, no matter the cause. Fears: # Someone almost killing her (This has become a fear since the bad wolf in Hugh's mind almost killed her during a fight) # Her friends putting themselves in front of her, for a bullet. (She'd always be the first one to sacrifice herself.) # Getting stalked (This happened when Bone the tiger stalked her, killing all her friends. He was like a male Yandere). Forms: Dark Angel Raven: This has happened once in her life time, when she finally punished Bone for stalking her. In this form, Raven comepletely changes. That cheerful soul you know? Gone. Her attire turns to a black long cloak, and She turns completely pitch black, except for dark grey angel winds, and her white glowing eyes. She has a dark purple aura around her, and her claws become titanium, so they can rip through almost anything. Although most people access these forms by emeralds, she accesses it by her soul. If she feels very cold and violent, she turns into this form. But it can only be accessed 3 times in her lifetime. Not to get all DBZ, but seriously. She can only Acess it 3 times, so of course it's powerful if it can't be used much. The form cannot rip apart the universe of course, but, it is her most powerful form. It has the ability to fly, And it strengthens her, well, strength. (XD) Silver Knight Raven: First discovered when Raven travelled back to medieval times Möbius, Raven entered a tournament in which you battled other Knights, for an amount of rings, and, if chosen, the Princess's hand in marriage. Raven had to dress up as not only a guy, but a knight to enter. This was because if they found out you were a girl, you would be executed. Raven dressed in silver knight armor, and (After a few days of battling) she got into the final battle against Sir Ramenel, a knight from a neighboring kingdom. Her form was used during the last seconds of the battle, before she won. Sadly, her helmet fell off, to show she was a girl. She took the prize money, and ran back to her teleporter. Super Raven: If you've seen Shadow and Sonic's super forms, she sorta looks like that. The only difference is that her hair spikes up instead of hedgehog spikes, and her normal clothes burn off to become a golden chiton. (It's like a Greek dress). When achieving her Super form with Chaos Emeralds, she can achieve a plus on her strength, and can run faster. Romania Raven: Quick thing: Greenville is in Greece, so she has the ability to speak Greek, and Roman. Although this form isn't heard of with other characters, it is with Raven. When achieving this form (Only happens when she's Greek at her fullest) her attire becomes a short, white chiton with a thin light green lace around her waist. Her katana becomes a Gladiator sword called "Anakulomus" which in Greek (I think) means Riptide. She wears a laurel wreath on her head, and thin sandals. Her abilities achieved during this are her full wisdom and strength. She has the strength and intelligence to go head to head with Nike, the Victory goddess, and most likely beat her in either a Brain competition, or a battle. (That's not saying much, Nike isn't smart at all.. She's strong because she's immortal so.. At least it's not DBZ powers, guys.) XD Stats: Strength: 6/10 Speed: 8/10 Intelligence: 10/10 Super form Strength: 8/10 Trivia: # Raven was originally a silver bird # Bone, her enemy, was originally the leader of her team "The new team" # Originally, Raven and Jinx were not siblings # Her love interest used to be Jinx, before I made them siblings # She was created with the DNA of Amy and Tails, but it changed to just Tail's DNA # Her weapon used to be a knife # She is based on the Teen Titans Raven, and Annabeth from Percy Jackson # Originally was a princess, though I decided against it # Raven loves all sort of different songs. She particularly loves Michael Jackson, Queen, and, (Wait for it. DRUMROLL PLEASEEE...) 2016 music. From the 70's to 2016, she loves music. Interview with Raven!: Promeda: Hello everyone and welcome to Promeda news! I look SO pretty tonight, and although this should be focused on me, we have a guest star tonight! Introducing Raven, the Panther!! *Cricket noises, until there's one person slowly clapping* Raven: Hi.. o3o Promeda: Ahh, Raven!! So, tell us, Raven. What is your love interest/perfect man? Raven: ... Erm. Promeda: Well? Raven: Well, uh.. I like a guy thats funn- Promeda: And that's all we have tonight folks! Raven: What the heck..? O.o Promeda: O wait. We still have 10 minutes. Erm. Raven, what would you do for a klondlike bar? Raven: What are klondlike bars? Promeda: No idea. Raven: Okay then.. Look, what the heck is going on? Promeda: Oh! we abducted you so you can rate this news broadcast 5 stars and makeusfamoustomakeevrryonesufferbecausewewilldominatetheworldhahahah Raven: .. Okay then. You Er, got some spelling errors missy. Everyone isn't spelled.. Everryonee. So. Promeda: Does it look like I care? Raven: Yes. Promeda's eye twitches. Promeda: And all we have tonight folks! Raven: Bai o3o Little did Raven know, Promeda was secretly.. JOHN CENA!! DUN DUN DUN DUN... DUN DUN DUN- Raven: Shut up. Promeda: .. Raven: :) Promeda: Well then.. Er..